sexify my love
by skarahFTW
Summary: song new kids on the block - sexify my love. some random song i found. got bored decided to write. alice/bella. rawr. bella tells alice how she feels. stuff happens. nd yah. read reveiw nd enjoy.its prolly ghey.


This story is dedicated to ~CRYSTAL~ one of my best friends

Happy 15th Birthday ILY

song- New Kids On The Block- Sexify My Love

Love Sarah~rawr

**Bella's POV**

**Hey, baby I feel it, can't conceal it, gotta reveal it  
Cause I'm in the mood to give it to ya  
Really gotta concentrate on how we're gonna consummate  
So, lets conversate  
Cause I think it's time that we became one love**

I was standing beside my locker lost in thought. I was watching everyone walking past me looking through the crowd for Alice; the girl who looked like an angel with her short black hair that was spiked in all different directions, her pale skin, her bronze eyes, her small pixie body all so perfect.

I scanned the hall looking towards the door there so gracefully walking through the crowd was Alice. She was twirling like a ballerina, a smile appeared on my face as she glanced towards me smiling as she did so. She started to walk over to me; I waited for her to come closer, waiting to feel her cool body against mine as she hugged me it was one of the best feelings I've ever felt.

She reached my locker within seconds "hey Bella" she said embracing me in a hug full of love; at least I hoped it was. I wanted to lower my hands but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

I loved Alice more than anyone I had ever known and would do anything for her. I wanted her so much I can't stand it. I would have to be courageous and tell her how I felt and hope that she felt the same way too.

"Alice can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. The smile on Alice's face started to fade "of course you can" she said carefully. Oh how I wished I hadn't mentioned it, I really didn't want to hurt her or make her feel weird around me. I took a hold of her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. "Bella what's wrong?" she said now nervous no smile on her face. I pulled her into a toilet stall making sure no one was in here before locking the door.

Alice looked confused and slightly scared I didn't like it. "Bella what's going on?"

"Alice I have to tell you something, please don't hate me"

"tell me. Bella, Did some one hurt you?"

"No"

"then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can you please stop freaking out?"

She took a deep breath "okay, then tell me, but I mean it if someone is hurting you I will hurt them for hurting you okay."

I had to laugh I took a hold of both of Alice's hands looking down at her slightly it felt good to be taller than someone in this school. I smiled at this thought but quickly returned to the reason why I had kidnapped Alice "Alice please don't think about me or look at me weirdly after I tell you this."

"I won't I promise" she said squeezing my hand releasing some of the pressure that I was buried in at the moment.

"Alice, I have been keeping my self from telling you this but I can't keep it from you any longer" I closed my eyes. "Alice I … love…you" I exhaled and continued "and I'm hoping you feel the same way too". I opened my eyes and surprisingly enough Alice was smiling "oh Bella I love you too" she hugged me again "Alice I don't think you get it. I mean I'm like in love with you" I looked away my eyes dropped to the floor I wasn't ready to see her face but then I felt her cold fingers on my face as she moved my face to hers. Her hands cupped my face as she pressed her lips to mine "I know" she whispered her lips moving against my ear. I pressed my lips against hers relieved she had felt the same way.

**Alice's POV**

**One body, girl, I wanna get it started  
Its our own little private party, forget about tomorrow right now  
Right now, we could have forever tonight  
Right now, right now... freakin' it however you like**

**Sexify my love, give into my touch  
Baby, tonight I'm gonna set you free  
Sexify my love, let your body talk  
Baby, surrender all your lovin' to me  
Sexify my love, sexify my love...**

I was ecstatic that Bella loved me the way I had loved her when I first set my eyes on her. She was so beautiful although she often thought she wasn't. I pressed my lips against hers too reckless to worry about how fragile she was. Thank god the door was locked because I wouldn't like to be caught in this position; especially by my family who were homophobic. This was the main reason I sat and arrived to school by myself, until Bella came I was the weird one in this school. I slipped my tongue in Bella's mouth my hand sliding down into her panties but I never fully got my hand all the way. Bella pulled my hand out and pulling her lips away from mine. "sorry" I said looking at the floor. "It's okay its just I'm not ready yet and well we're at school" she said.

"no its not okay I shouldn't rush into things" I replied angry with myself. I felt Bella lift my head "it's okay its not your fault" she kissed me again "you will get your chance just not right this moment" she said brushing my cheek with her thumb. I smiled "you don't have to if you don't want to" I said back to my normal self. "but I really do want to, just not here" she said pointing to our surroundings. I looked around only realizing again where we were "yes your right it's disgusting in here". we laughed. There was a knock on the door we jumped "I guess we should go" Bella said turning around unlocking the door. "Yeah the bells about to go" I said walking out holding Bella's hand as we walked through the halls.

**Girl, don't be shy, you're looking so fly,  
Tonight I wanna try every position we can dream of  
All over the house, workin' that thing, girl, makin' you shout  
Take it fast, slow, do it like a pro, slide down to your waist and get low, low**

**Ooh on your body, it's our own little private party  
Lets do this, lets get started  
Forget about tomorrow, right now  
Right now, we could have forever tonight  
Right now, right now... freakin' it however you like**

**Sexify my love, give into my touch  
Baby, tonight I'm gonna set you free  
Sexify my love, let your body talk  
Baby, surrender all your lovin' to me  
Sexify my love, sexify my love...**

I sat with Bella at lunch people were staring at us weirdly putting their heads together whispering to each other.

I looked over at the others. Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper they were all looking at me in disgust they have never liked me or my decisions they think homosexuality is disgusting, vulgar; They tried to force me to be straight but it just wouldn't happen so they gave up and decided to give me dirty looks and repeatedly tell me that I would be damned to hell when I die. When would I die exactly? I thought to myself.

Either way Edward said we were damned for being the murderous creatures that we are. I decided that if it was true I might as well have fun while I'm waiting to die, whenever that was.

I leaned across the table "Bella why don't we go to your house after school" I asked knowing what my family would make Bella uncomfortable with their questions "if you want" she replied.

****

I don't care where we are, on the hood of my car  
Out in public, making love in the streets  
All alone, back at home, we can do anything you want  
I'll give you heaven while we mess up the sheets

**Sexify my love, give into my touch  
Baby, tonight I'm gonna set you free  
Sexify my love, let your body talk  
Baby, surrender all your lovin' to me  
Sexify my love, sexify my love...**

I went home in Bella's Chevy it was slow but at least I was with her.

I got out of the car running to the other side opening the door helping Bella out of the truck. I walked up the stairs holding Bella's hand walking inside she closed the door.

I was surprised by the next move she made. Bella kissed me our mouths moved vigorously in passion. She pulled away gasping for breath she ran up the stairs and I followed her I walked through her door almost walking into Bella our lips crushed together again.

She had already taken off her pants. I started unbuttoning her shirt as we moved towards the bed. I laid Bella down, Bella pulled away gasping for breath again "I told you, that you would get your chance."Bella whispered. I smiled pressing my lips to hers my hand sliding down her body into her panties, sliding two long slender fingers into her. she moaned at the cool touch. I pumped them faster drenching my hand. I added another finger kissing down her neck down her collarbone to her bra using my teeth I ripped it off kissing down her stomach twirling my tongue in her navel kissing down lower. I ripped off her panties.

I slid my fingers out and placed them in my mouth, taking in her taste. I moaned she tasted nice i wanted more. I moved my head between her thighs twisting and twirling my tongue hearing her groan in pleasure. I have been craving this moment for a while. I was glad this was happening, very glad.


End file.
